


Taking Care Of A Pregnant Wendigo

by HiddenCharacter



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Anyelle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCharacter/pseuds/HiddenCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as the title states! This was a prompt sent to me by Snafu-Moofins that said; </p>
<p>MacRoIves; Hiero is pregnant and emotional and Ives isn't quite how to deal with it and has left her in MacAvoy's care while he camps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of A Pregnant Wendigo

"You ran him off how could you!" Hiero yelled swinging a scalpel at the priest. Her mood swings were getting worse. Joseph didn't blame Francis for baling. He only wished he would have thought of it first. 

"Shit...shit..shit." Joseph kept jumping back as the woman came near. Watching her manic attitude coming out. More and more and he could see her teeth clenched and eyes staring as if to kill.

_He could have taken me with him..._

MacAvoy yelled in his mind hitting a wall. Defenseless as he held up his hands up at the woman. Trying to some how protect himself. 

"I want Ives, bring him back!" Hiero yelled before she stabbed the knife down. Making it pierce threw his left hand. A shrill yell coming from the man before he dropped to the floor. "Bring Ivesey back!" 

"You fucking psychopath.." Joseph yelled holding his left hand and he stared at the metal object sticking up out of it. Blood running out of his hand and down his arm. His breath was ragged even though he was trying to calm himself down.

Hiero was already in sobs before she dropped to her knees in front of him. "Oh Joseph.." She said taking his hand and pulling the scalpel out of his hand.

"Fuck..." MacAvoy gasped as the woman took his hand and stared on the wound. 

"Maccy I'm so sorry.." Hierophant told him before she made MacAvoy sit down on his rear. Making him sit so she could curl up against his chest and lick at his hand. Cleaning the blood off his arm and wound. Enjoying his hand as if it was a melting frozen treat.

"Hiero.." The priest groaned before wrapped his other arm around her. His free hand reaching to knead at her breast. Causing soft mewls from the curly haired blonde.

"Ow.." Hierophant cried before she grabbed Joseph hand. Stopping his fondling before she made his hand rest on her large stomach.

At first he thought he had hurt her in some way. Knowing her breast had gotten so tender since the pregnancy began. Only he was wrong as he felt something nudge inside her stomach. Not just once but again and again.

Joseph smiled softly before he leaned and kissed Hiero's head. A soft smile coming to the woman as she turned her face to him. "He likes your blood Joseph, he already knows good taste." She said and in a strange way. It made him feel good until he caught Hiero going for the scalpel again.

His hand having dried up too much for her to feed. Meaning he was going to have so many scars before the other man came home.

_Ives left me here to suffer for what we did last time on the camping trip. He's going to get fucked again for this, only this time he's not going to like it._


End file.
